The Siege!
by PrinceFluffy1019
Summary: In the distant future, the world of Minecraftia is invaded by it's own enemies, many people of the world are overwhelmed, the sun won't rose, mobs grow stronger everyday, but can a group of heroes change everything? (All OC spots filled!)
1. Prolouge

Three years into the future, a world was overtaken by it's various villains, or mobs one might say. This world is Minecraftia, infinite, dangerous, but fun! One day, IT happened, they call it, The Siege! Now, The Siege!, happened when a Minecraftian happened to create one too many Nether Portals, and spammed one too many mob spawners via mods. But what this Minecraftian didn't know, however, was that he was on a server, and everyone wasn't on Peaceful, a VERY huge mistake. Various mobs started to pour out the Nether portals, and mobs started to become created via the spawners. People tried to go on Peaceful mod, but something prevented them from doing so. In fact they were locked on Hard Mode.

Various mobs came, in a large army, dooming everyone!

It would be soon that many Minecraftians would be overwhelmed by Enderman, Creepers, and Ghasts. They would try to hide in the highest, lowest, and the most far of places, but they would die gruesome deaths. Minecraftians even tried to create shelters with bedrock via creative and mods but Enderman would appear and slay them. As days went on, more mobs, and new mobs started to appear, decreasing anyones chance of surviving. Minecraftians died even faster than before, many used mods but still were overwhelmed due to all the mobs strength seemingly being tripled.

It would be then that things took a turn for the worst.

After a year of The Siege happening, the bosses appeared, stronger than ever. Those bosses were the Wither, ruler of the Nether they say, and the Ender Dragon, ruler of The End, they say. Ender Crystals started generating all over the world, protected by bedrock. When attacked, the Ender Dragon would simply regain its health and the Wither on the other hand, was pretty much the biggest douche bag and people were ambushed by an array of Wither Skulls and deteriorate before slowly dying.

Many people formed, but failed, to be honest they were only small groups with leather armor and stone swords. The reason for the shortage of even Iron Armor was because various caves were filled with enemies. The remaining Iron Golems died because overwhelmed by the Wither due to it being in the air and many Iron Golems were ''rusted''. People tried to fight using Snow Golems, however they melted at the worst at time and their low health made them vulnerable. To make it short, any Snow Golems were melted by the Ghast's intense fire balls and Iron Golems were simply killed.

Blood was spilled, thousands died in a month.

Everyone was frightened, and somehow, the sun never rose. Everyone was hoping that most of the mobs would be burned off and they could finish the rest off, but the sun never rose, it just stayed night. Even the creators of Minecraftia, Notch, Dinnerbone, and others didn't have control of what happened. During the second year, however, the New Hopes, the people called them, rose up, and defeated the challenge.

The story begins with a PrinceFluffy, an average, unconfident Minecraftian, who would soon realize his true potential, with many others...

* * *

**I am finally back whoo!**

**Sorry for deleting my stories, again hehe...**

**Yeah I lose hope a lot...**

**But hey, it's summer, faster updates, am I right? :3**

**Now, each chapter will be the event's in a month, cause I don't want this fanfic to be like, 50 chapters that sum up everything in half a year, so chapters will be longer!**

**I also can start writing stories, because my mother repaired her work laptop. (By the way it's kinda crappy e.e, vista, and breaking down...yeah I better re-attach the L key and wipe off the coke stains and delete any files I download...)**

**Also, I am accepting at least 5 OC's for this story, for those of you who don't know what OC's are, their basically fan characters you can make up depending on the series.**

**Here's have OC Submissions will go, first you have to message me them, second it goes like this. By the way I'm using the center align to write this, so please don't make the OC submissions centered, but here we go!**

**Username: (Insert your Minecraft username here.)**

**Gender: (Dick or Pussy, AKA, Boy or Girl. )**

**Age: (Like if your characters 5, 10, 20, 4000)**

**Clothing/Looks: (Describe your characters looks, like if they have pants that make their cocks- you know what I need to put a bar of soap in my mouth later...)**

**Personality: (If your character's a faggot, if they like to be seduced...getting off-topic. Just tell me how they act, how they feel...)**

**Also you must have a Minecraft account, I don't care if it's on XBOX, if it's the pocket edition, or the PC version, but you must have one for more...perfection?**

**So yeah...see you derps in the next chapter of THE SIEGE!**


	2. The Duo Rises!

PrinceFluffy woke up in his secret base high in the air, he sighed. ''Two years of this goddamn bullshit, there are literally millions of mobs by now and no one can stop them.'' PrinceFluffy looked up at the sky, ''Please sun, come up...burn the mobs...'' He yawned, he ate some bread and looked out the window, he saw a big group of zombies wandering around the forest with armor and weapons. ''We're all fucked!'' He exclaimed, he sat down on his bed, looking around. ''No diamonds, iron, or even gold to take those fuckers on...'' PrinceFluffy looked around, ''All my friends are dead, well a few are still out there but...''

Fluffy sat down (From this point on I will now dub PrinceFluffy, Fluffy. Sorry for the confusion.) and looked in his food chests, he only had two pork chops, a steak, and three carrots. ''God damnit, I ate my last bread.'' Fluffy sighed, getting on leather armor and a stone sword, he equipped himself and went outside. ''Ok, theres a water pond..than I can easily climb back up the ladder.'' That said, Fluffy jumped off his base and landed in a water pool, quietly of course. ''Ok, theres are some chickens over there, I just have to sneak over there, and kill them.'' Fluffy thought, Fluffy sneaked behind the chickens, and with a few slashes, killed them all, some blood trickled onto the grass.

Fluffy ran up the ladder, but a zombie spotted him! Fluffy sighed, he got out his stone sword, climbed down the ladder, and smacked the zombie right in it's face! The zombie bled, it screamed in pain, but Fluffy simply decapitated the zombie. ''Whew...'' Fluffy sighed, wiping his forehead. Fluffy climbed up the ladder quickly. ''Shit, that was close!'' He exclaimed, he got out a piece of coal and put it in a furnace and waited for the chicken to cook. ''Aw man, it's been two years of this, the sun won't rose, not even Notch can do anything, no ores have been collected...'' Fluffy sighed.

Fluffy had anger slowly rising in him, "You know what, I don't care anymore, I am going out there!" He yelled. He got out his food and jumped out of his base, a Creeper attacked him and in anger, decapitated him! He was suddenly shot in the back by a skeleton, and his leather armor got pierced, "Agh!" Fluffy cried in pain, this only bought attention towards him. Mobs surrounded him, Fluffy shrieked in fear, suddenly a few arrows came and hit the mobs, a Minecraftian swooped down from the air and slashed at the mobs!

Fluffy backed away in confused, the Minecraftian continued to slash and shoot at the mobs before they all died. Fluffy looked at the Minecraftian, the Minecraftian was a male, he looked twice as old as Fluffy, he wore a brown steampunk shirt, he had light brown hair, he had green eyes, and he wore goggles, he carried a golden fobwatch and had dark grey pants. ''Hi there.'' The Minecraftian greeted, putting his Iron Sword and Bow away for later. ''Hey...'' Fluffy muttered, looking at him, ''What's your name?'' Fluffy asked him. ''The name's Skarfly.'' Skarfly answered, also looking at him.

Fluffy looked at his Iron Sword and gasped, ''Hey, how'd you get the Iron Sword?!'' He exclaimed in confusion, ''The mobs practically invade the caves and canvases!'' He continued, ''Oh this? I actually had it lying around, I hadn't used it before The Siege started, I have a few others luckily!'' Skarfly answered, throwing Fluffy an Iron Sword. ''Wow thanks.'' Fluffy said, looking at the shimmering Iron Sword. ''So, I see your little air base is...'' Skarfly pointed to Fluffy's now invaded base. ''It sucked anyways...'' Fluffy sighed, he had lost his only home. ''Hey, you can come with me if you want, I've been trying to find survivors and help them.'' Skarfly said. Fluffy thought about it, what if he was an enemy or lured him somewhere dangerous?

''Are you sure about that?...'' Fluffy muttered. ''Sure, we're both Minecraftians, and I gave you an Iron Sword we'll be fine.'' Skarfly nodded. ''I do have some food.'' Fluffy said, throwing Skarfly a porkchop. ''Thanks man.'' Skarfly smiled, he took a bite of the porkchop and sat down. ''You're the first survivor I found, there are millions of mobs already.'' Skarfly sighed. ''Yeah, you're the first Minecraftian I've seen in two years, all my friends are dead.'' Fluffy sighed sitting down also, the two were thinking of what to do, it was night and there were tons of mobs out. ''We should get going, it's night and something terrible could happen if we keep standing around like idiots.'' Skarfly said, ''Agreed, let's hurry before we're surrounded by dozens of zombies and creepers.'' Fluffy agreed.

The two got up, and started to walk to the plains, they found iron along the way, and some coal! They would sneak behind the mobs, kill them, and mine the ores and run off. They would around five chickens each day. It had been nearly a month when a terrible omen would occur and nearly kill our heroes. ''Man, we make quite a team.'' Skarfly smiled, Fluffy smiled and nodded. ''I know, the mobs strength have been tripled and we're only using leather armor and Iron Swords, we're going far.'' Fluffy said. ''But if we were to fight them head on...'' Skarfly sighed, ''Yeah, we would need an army for that.'' Fluffy laughed. (Foreshadowing...). ''Man even though it's been a month you would expect us to have a lot more resources rather than two stacks of cooked chicken and twenty iron for both of us.'' Fluffy sighed, sitting down.

''I know, but when you think about it, it's kinda acceptable in this situation, it's always night and there are millions of mobs trying to kill everyone and they guard caves and canvases, can't you see why we barely have any iron?'' Skarfly questioned. ''Your right.'' Fluffy smiled, and chuckled. ''What's so funny?'' Skarfly smiled. ''Hehe, it's just that, we seem to be very powerful even though there's a small army of mobs next to us...'' Fluffy trailed off and looked to his right, Skarfly also, there were at least a hundred mobs, some zombies and skeleton even had enchanted equipment such as armor and swords. ''Uh oh...'' Skarfly gasped, stepping backwards, same as Fluffy. ''So this isn't a dream, right?'' Fluffy gulped, wielding his Iron Sword.

''Sorry to say this, but nope.'' Skarfly replied, also wielding his Iron Sword. ''Ok, heres the big plan Skarfly.'' Fluffy spoke, raising his Iron Sword, same with Skarfly. ''We make it showy?'' Skarfly grinned, ''Yes!'' Fluffy exclaimed, they charged at the group of mobs, stopped and Fluffy dug a mini pit around the vicious mobs. Skarfly than shot at the creepers with a Bow, the creepers exploded and damaged some of the mobs! All of the creepers were gone, most of the mobs were nearly dead due to the creepers enhanced explosions, everything was going great! ''Lets finish them!'' Fluffy and Skarfly yelled, they charged at the nearly dead mobs, jumped over the pit, and slashed at them with their Iron Swords, they knocked a few mobs into the pit and soon they were all gone.

''That was close.'' Fluffy gasped, catching his breath, Skarfly sat down in exhaustion, the two Minecraftians were tired from the short battle. ''Strategy is important nowadays...'' Skarfly said. ''Agreed.'' Fluffy smiled, ''We really need a base.'' Fluffy said, looking at Skarfly, ''Agreed.'' Skarfly nodded. With that said, the friends got out some cobblestone...

* * *

(TWO HOURS LATER.)

The duo had finally done it!

They had finally built their base using stacks of cobblestone, it was a mini mansion with glass panes, and torches, it also had two buttons connected to Iron Doors at the front of the mini mansion so mobs couldn't get in. ''We did it.'' Skarfly yawned, sitting on his bed. Fluffy yawned too, it was a long day of fighting and building. ''We should sleep, who knows what's gonna happen tomorrow.'' Skarfly said. ''Agreed.'' Fluffy nodded, with that said, the two went off to bed...

* * *

Hey guys, Fluffy here, happy 4th of July! There are now four OC submissions left so please submit some OCS, and go check out Skarfly on Fanfiction, he has epic stories!


	3. The Encounter

It was still night.

Fluffy and Skarfly were in a deep sleep after the recent battle with the small group of mobs that attacked them, they were completely exhausted, it had been a month since their journey to stop the mobs started, and they weren't gonna give up until they destroyed the source of this chaos!

Fluffy yawned, and woke up and looked out his window, it was still night, Skarfly also woke up and saw the window. ''Too bad this isn't a dream.'' Fluffy yawned. ''I know, and now if we stay in one place it's just gonna get harder.'' Skarfly said. **(For those of you who are confused, let me give an explanation, in the new 1.6.1 update if you stay in one area it'll get harder as you battle mobs.)**

''Whats worse is that spiders can poison us now!'' Fluffy gritted his teeth, the mobs were getting stronger and soon they would all perish! Skarfly yawned, and nodded, ''Your right, but we got a leg up on the mobs.'' Skarfly grinned, starting to laugh. Fluffy looked at Skarfly and tilted his head in confusion, ''What leg?''' He asked. ''Horses!'' Skarfly exclaimed, ''Oh yeah!'' Fluffy smiled, horses recently started to appear around Minecraftia, and they were fast!

''We'll need more speed to defeat those mobs.'' Skarfly said, ''Agreed!'' Fluffy exclaimed. The duo opened the door, and ran off to find the horses! They grabbed their armor, food, and swords, equipped it, and ran off to find their soon to be companions!

What they didn't know however was that a dark force was watching them...**''Foolish Minecraftians, trying to become stronger, let's see how they like my wrath.'' **The dark force ran in our heroes direction...

Fluffy and Skarfly were running to find a horse on the plains when they were pushed back by a mysterious force! ''Huh?!'' Skarfly gasped, they looked up, and saw a legendary figure that was thought to be a myth...

It was Herobrine! Herobrine's white eyes gazed at the duo, the stare pierced their minds and made the two very afraid.

''It can't be...'' Fluffy stepped back in fear, Skarfly also. ''I thought Herobrine was just a myth!'' Skarfly whispered to Fluffy. ''**Foolish weaklings, I was here since the birth of this world, I've been observing millions of Minecraftians for a while now, and noticed you two were the only ones trying to do anything to stop this, I won't let that happen!''**

''We'll see about that!'' Fluffy growled, Skarfly nodded and brought out his Iron Sword, same with Fluffy. ''Lets make this showy!'' The two men exclaimed, and charged towards Herobrine, they slashed their swords at him but found that it barely affected him as Herobrine punched the duo away quite easily.

''His power is!-'' Fluffy was interrupted off by a slash to the arm, blood slowly leaked out of his arm as he shouted in pain, Skarfly tried to attack Herobrine was slashed on his cheek, Skarfly growled and tried to stab him but Herobrine grabbed his sword, threw it to the side and punched Skarfly next to Fluffy.

**''Fucking retards.'' **Herobrine snickered, Fluffy and Skarfly got up, battered, weak, and bleeding. ''His strength is immense.'' Fluffy said, blood dripping from his mouth, ''We have to run...'' Skarfly said, looking at Fluffy, ''Agreed!'' Fluffy screamed.

With that, the duo ran, as fast as they could.

**''I'll kill them later, let them suffer a bit.'' **Herobrine said, and disappeared into the shadows. Fluffy and Skarfly were exhausted, they limped inside their house and collapsed onto their beds. ''Ugh!'' Fluffy felt pain in his arm. Skarfly held his bleeding cheek, ''He was so strong, I never felt anything like it, his punches felt like a Diamond Sword!'' Skarfly exclaimed, confused.

''It was as if he were a god striking down on his enemies.'' Fluffy sighed, the two sat down and sighed, they ate some steak and looked around. ''We have to get horses.'' Fluffy said, he got some materials, went to his crafting tables, and crafted a lead, some fence, and a fence post.

''We have to, we have a bigger chance of living if we get them.'' Skarfly smiled, standing up. Fluffy smiled back, they crafted two saddles and ran out again, slightly limping. They started walking slowly, due to their injuries. ''So, they mainly spawn in the Plains Biome.'' Skarfly explained, ''Yeah, we have to get on them several times, they'll throw us off but, it's worth a shot!'' Fluffy said, he had found some wheat and crafted hay bales with a crafting table he brought along.

''We'll need this to heal them, feed them, and grow them.'' Fluffy explained to Skarfly, ''Alright.'' Skarfly nodded, the two kept searching, the Plain's Biome was very huge.

''Here horsey horsey.'' Skarfly murmured, looking around with a saddle. Skarfly spotted a grey horse, he jumped on it, he got flung off and landed on his arm, ''Agh!'' He screamed in pain, after a few attempts, Skarfly tamed the grey house, put a saddle on the horse and rode him to Fluffy.

Fluffy was tussling with a brown horse, after a few attempts, which included getting bucked in the face, he tamed the brown horse, put a saddle on the horse, and rode to Skarfly. ''So we got horses?'' Skarfly smiled, ''Yep!'' Fluffy nodded. The two started to ride back to their mini-mansion. ''How do we get them in?'' Fluffy sighed, ''I don't think we can but...'' Skarfly got out some cobblestone and torches, he built a stable and placed some torches in and out of it, he put in two Iron Doors with two buttons and pressure plates on the back.

''Perfect!'' Fluffy said, he went in, put in the fence and fence post and tied his horse with lead to the fence. Skarfly did the same. ''We got our horses.'' Skarfly smiled, ''That's a great leap.'' Fluffy said.

''We should get to bed...'' Skarfly yawned, ''Agreed'' Fluffy yawned also, they closed the stable and went to their mini-mansion, they went upstairs and went into a deep sleep.

* * *

**SURPRISE SURPRISE MY-**

**Yes Herobrine did appear in this chap, he is the main antagonist.**

**Please submit OC's and leave reviews and if you want, follow.**


	4. Strength Rising

Fluffy and Skarfly were in a deep sleep. they had been recovering from the battle with the mythical Herobrine and had recently gotten horses, they now had an advantage in battle! But they had a new enemy, who had powers beyond anything in their universe, Herobrine was the devil himself in their thoughts.

* * *

**(FLUFFY'S DREAM, AKA FORESHADOWING!)**

It was night in the dream, but various Minecraftians were **clashing** with mobs, it was as if many had gathered to face the threat, they had diamond, iron, and even gold armor! They had diamond swords too, but at the end of the battle field stood the evil Herobrine. The amount of Minecraftians was huge! As if every single Minecraftian formed an army...

**(END DREAM.)**

* * *

''Fluffy...Fluuufffy.'' A voice whispered, Fluffy woke up in an instant and saw Skarfly standing next to him. ''Oh hi Skarfly.'' He mumbled, taking a swig from his water bottle and standing up. ''Hey there, sleepy head.'' Skarfly joked. ''Yeah yeah...'' Fluffy smiled, he was a bit dizzy from his dream.

''Man, we need more help if we have to combat Herobrine and the enhanced mobs.'' Skarfly sighed, ''Yeah, we need to hone our skills at everything to stop this.'' Fluffy said, ''Agreed.'' Skarfly nodded. ''We'll have to make it...showy.'' Fluffy chuckled, it was sorta their catchphrase of the duo.

''We've been saying that tons lately.'' Skarfly said, ''I know right?'' Fluffy replied, ''But anyways, Herobrine is pretty much the fucking devil, tougher than the Ender Dragon and Wither combined, and we need to survive and get better armor, more food, and better supplies!'' Fluffy continued. ''We need more people with the skills to help us.'' Skarfly replied. ''Agreed!'' Fluffy nodded.

''In fact, remember the room we used for our food?" Skarfly asked, ''Yeah, why?'' Fluffy replied in confusion, ''Well I turned it into a type of ''training room.'' Skarfly smiled, ''Awesome.'' Fluffy replied, the duo went downstairs and saw the room, it had a huge carpet, **(Added in the 1.6 Update.)**

It also had windows and a few torches. ''Alright!'' Fluffy smiled, he put down a double chest and put in some swords and armor, ''We can train later, we're running low on food.'' Skarfly said, ''Agreed, let's go!'' The two ran out the door with two Stone Swords, they went outside and quickly saw a pack of cows. ''...Well uh, we're lucky.'' Skarfly chuckled, a bit nervous. ''Oh don't be chicken.'' Fluffy joked, Skarfly giggled, the two went to the cow pack.

They raised their swords, and before they could slash, a voice boomed: "DIE!'" A figure swooped down and attempted to attack but Skarfly punched him away, the figure had the looks of an Enderman, but with a white Assassin's Creed and black jeans. ''Who the fuck are you, Hoody?'' Fluffy teased.

''Oh your not zombies?'' The figure sat up, ''No?'' Skarfly replied, trying not to face palm in annoyance. ''Oh.'' The figure said, ''What's your name?'' The figure asked, ''I'm Fluffy.'' Fluffy answered, ''And I'm Skarfly.'' Skarfly replied. ''Well I'm EnderMark!'' EnderMark replied, ''Nice name..'' Fluffy sighed, Skarfly sighed and started to slay the cows.

''Your the first alive Minecraftians I've seen in two years.'' EnderMark smiled, ''Hey us too.'' Skarfly smiled, he collected all the raw steak. ''Hey, can I come with you guys?'' EnderMark asked, ''Well, if you don't attack us maybe.'' Skarfly chuckled, ''You can come, just help us because we've been struggling lately, we encountered-'' Fluffy was interrupted, ''Herobrine?'' EnderMark said.

''How'd you know?'' Skarfly asked, ''Because he attacked me too, but I ran.'' EnderMark shivered. ''Ah, he's like a fucking god he beat our asses to the ground.'' Fluffy sighed, ''I'm always looking for a good fight, but that was terrible.'' EnderMark sighed, ''Let's go inside guys, you too EnderMark.'' The trio walked into the house, ''Ok, I think we should start to hone our fighting skills, we could live longer against the mobs and Herobrine.'' Skarfly suggested.

''Agreed.'' Fluffy and EnderMark said in unison.

The trio got out leather armor and sticks, soon afterwards they started to spar, taking breaks between minutes.

**(2 HOURS LATER)**

The three men rested, they had trained hard to be the best they can.

''Wanna test out our strength?'' EnderMark grinned, eager for a fight. ''Oh yeah..'' Fluffy nodded, Skarfly grinned, ''Let's do it!''

The three got out Stone Swords and headed out to face the enhanced mobs...

The training was a big success.

Fluffy jumped and decapitated a zombie quite easily, Skarfly slashed at a Creeper, and EnderMark was slashed through a skeleton.

''All right!'' Fluffy grinned, Skarfly giggled, ''We can win this!'' He said, slashing at zombies, EnderMark ripped through a skeleton with ease.

The trio yawned, ate some steak, and walked to their home, ''We need rest..'' Fluffy said, ''Agreed...'' Skarfly and EnderMark yawned.

The trio went upstairs, and went to bed...

* * *

It was a few hours before our heroes woke up, well rested and prepared.

''Good...night.'' Fluffy sighed, he hated the fact it was gonna be night ''forever.''

''Guys we need to do something about this darkness or the mobs won't die, they'll grow stronger than us!'' Skarfly said.

''We could track down the source of the mobs.'' EnderMark suggested, the two started at him. ''Well, yes but how?'' Fluffy questioned.

''The amount of mobs of course.'' EnderMark continued. ''Oh yeah maybe there are spawners or one big spawn point!'' Skarfly said.

''Alrighty then!'' Fluffy said, ''We'll head out in a few minutes!''

The three ran around their home, collecting food, pickaxes, swords, and their leather armor.

''Are you guys ready?'' Fluffy asked, ''YES!'' Skarfly and EnderMark said in unison

''LET'S MAKE THIS SHOWY!'' The trio shouted, as they ran out into the night...

* * *

**Holy crap...**

**SO MANY SUBMISSIONS! :DD**

**YEAH FUCK YOU CU-**

**...I had sugar this morning...**

**All the spots have been filled.**

**OC's will be appearing every chapter until all the spots are filled, so Chapter 5 one OC will appear, than Chapter 6, than 7.**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
